


You’re My Dream

by erindoestoomuch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erindoestoomuch/pseuds/erindoestoomuch
Summary: It’s 2 am, and Shiro can’t sleep.He just can’t stop thinking about everything and everyone he’s wronged in the past.Luckily for him, Keith is there to help talk him off the ledge, so to speak.





	You’re My Dream

It wasn’t his fault.  
Honest.  
That’s what Shiro, or, Takashi Shirogane, kept reminding himself as he paced back and forth inside his room.  
It was way too early for this. Glancing at the clock out of the corner of his eye, he suppressed a groan. The bright red digital clock resting upon his wooden nightstand clearly read 2:18 am, and he had to be up early the next morning. He had no-one to blame but himself, though; he was the one who got himself to this point.  
His mind still whirled every time he thought about how he got so bad. How many people who’s lives had been lost to have his own continue... how his own life could’ve been cut even shorter if it wasn’t for Keith.  
Handsome, stunning, and achingly wonderful Keith. The sun to his sky, the light to his dark, and his better half. He had endured so much from him, yet still wanted to be with him, and it was just so hard to grasp sometimes.  
Keith was like a dream.  
Speaking of Keith, however...  
“Mm... Shiro, why’re you up, it’s early,” Keith’s soft voice interrupted his inner monologue as he snapped to attention, looking over at his raven-haired lover.  
With part of his face buried in his pillow and the other facing him, his violet eyes seemed to sparkle in the dull moonlight drifting in through the windows. Just looking at him was enough to calm him down.. slightly, at least.  
Slowly sitting down on his side of the bed and stroking over Keith’s scar, Shiro began to frown. He knew full well where that scar had come from; his own arm had done it. Glancing down at his new arm, he had to repress the urge to move it. Right now, it was resting against Keith’s side, and he didn’t want to bother him more than he already had.  
“Shiro,” Keith tried again, his voice sounding more exhausted as he pressed his face into his hand, “go back to sleep.”  
A deep, throaty chuckle spilled from Shiro’s lips. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, babe.”  
Keith’s nose wrinkled, and he blinked up at him wearily. “Why not? I’m tired as hell, the least you could do is stop pacing like you’re losing your damn mind.”  
Knowing that Keith was cranky and that it definitely wasn’t his intention to come off as rude, Shiro smiled. “I’m sorry. I just have a lot on my mind, that’s all.”  
At this, Keith went silent, shifting so that he sat up straight with the pillow against his side. “Would you rather talk about it?” He said with a yawn, stretching his arms above his head.  
“If you’d like me to, sure. I’m really sorry again for waking you; I’ll definitely have to make it up.”  
“Definitely,” Keith agreed. “Now spill; you need your rest just as much as I do.”  
Shiro cleared his throat. Running his metallic hand through his white tufts of hair, he let out a long breath. “I’ve been having flashbacks. Memories of what this clone did before I entered its body. Memories of being on the astral plane. Memories of being forced to fight...”  
Keith reached for his hand, squeezing it gently as he cupped his cheek with his hand. “Keep going.”  
Seeming to relax a bit from Keith’s encouragement, he continued. “I killed people, Keith. Or, at least I think I did, I-I can’t really tell anymore. It’s difficult to say what is and what isn’t true anymore.”  
“Is that why you’re acting so off? I didn’t want to bring it up, but I was tempted to suggest medication-“  
“I’m not sure if medication would work, at this point,” Shiro frowned.  
“Well, it’s worth a try,” Keith urged, “I can’t stand to see you like this. You’ve hurt too much for one man; you hold the burden of at least ten people.”  
“Keith, I...”  
“Shiro. Relax. Deep breaths. We’ll work through this.”  
Shiro’s breaths stuttered, his brows furrowed as he squeezed Keith’s hand tight. “Are you sure you want to deal with me? After everything I’ve put you through?”  
It was Keith’s turn to laugh, though his sounded much more airy and light. Placing his hand upon Shiro’s cheek and gently stroking it, he gave him a smile, complete with his small galra fangs. “I think we’ve put each other through more shit than we can handle, but I know for a fact that we can handle this. This is different.”  
“How so?”  
“We’re different now.”  
“I take it different is a good thing, then.”  
Keith nodded. “Absolutely.”  
Leaning down and placing his head upon Keith’s, Shiro let out a trembling sigh. “Then I guess I shouldn’t worry so much, right?”  
“I always figured that it was my job to worry about you, not the other way around,” Keith quipped in response, his head resting upon Shiro’s chest. Leaving feather-like kisses upon his exposed neck garnered a loud laugh, one that immediately lightened the mood between them.  
“We worry for each other; that’s just what we do,” Shiro managed through his laughter, his palms resting firmly against Keith’s thin waist before they started to move in ticklish movements. Soon, he too was howling with laughter, pairing quite well with the white-noise that was nighttime on earth. Sure, space was much more quiet, save for the sounds you could never escape from, but earth’s sounds were relaxing. So much, in fact, that the two of them sat there for a moment, catching their breaths with wide smiles plastered onto their faces.  
“Hey, Shiro?”  
“Mm?”  
“I love you.”  
Placing a light kiss on Keith’s head, Shiro shifted, laying back so that Keith was laying on top of him. “You wanna know something else that keeps me up at night?”  
“What?”  
“You.”  
Keith blinked. “Elaborate, unless you’re trying to be smooth.”  
“I was, but I can elaborate, too!” He paused, seemingly trying not to start rambling. That would be too much. “I just don’t feel like I’m good enough for you.”  
Keith groaned. “Shiro, for quiznak’s sake-“  
“I’m serious.”  
Glancing back up at Shiro’s face, Keith’s expression shifted. Raising up onto his elbows so that they rested against his lover’s broad chest, he stared at him, his eyes widening when he saw the visible pain attempting to be concealed in Shiro’s expression.  
“Shiro...,” He whispered forlornly as their eyes locked, his heart plummeting to the ground and puddling beneath him. “Why didn’t you ever tell me this?”  
“I didn’t want you to think that it was true.”  
“How could I think that? Have you not met yourself? Come on; you’re the legendary Takashi Shirogane! Everyone wants to be you! I wanted to be you, for quiznak’s sake!” Keith exclaimed, his volume increasing as he became more and more passionate. Shiro noticed this, and tried to contain a smile, though he easily failed on that front.  
“Seriously? You wanted to be me?”  
“Yes! Like I said, everyone wanted to-“  
“But you? I wouldn’t have ever guessed that. I wanted to be you, Keith.”  
Keith paused in his rant. “Huh?”  
“You were the embodiment of everything I dreamed of being at that age. Cool, confident, you know.”  
“Sounds like you’re describing you, may want to be a little easy on that ego,” Keith teased.  
Shiro scoffed, wrapping his arm around Keith lazily and staring up at the ceiling. “But you know, I sort of envied you when we first met.”  
“How come?”  
“You showed talent. And promise. Not even I showed that as a child.”  
Keith swelled with pride, but hid it behind a dumbfounded expression. “I doubt that.”  
“Oh, but it’s true. I was a mess.”  
“So what you’re saying is that messes can turn into clean cut military men?”  
Shiro snorted, his shoulders shaking. “Sure, but if you believe, may I believe something of you?”  
“I thought you already had.”  
“I believed you had potential. You still do. I’m just wondering...”  
“... Yes?”  
“.. If you see a future with me.”  
“Of course.”  
“Really?!”  
“I wouldn’t move in with you otherwise, Shiro. You’re the only guy I trust enough to be in a relationship with.”  
“Only guy..? Does that mean-“  
“Shiro.”  
“I’m kidding.”  
Shiro beamed. “I know. I’m just happy to hear that, that’s all. You’re just a dream come true.”  
Keith’s face heated up. A soft pink hue spread over his cheeks as he buried his face in Shiro’s neck, trying not to let him see his embarrassment.  
‘When you say things like that so easily with no hesitation, it makes me happy. I get so happy that I find myself drifting away from here. Away from the earth, away from the galaxies, and away from everything holding me back. When I’m with you, I feel free.’  
Shiro’s chuckling broke through the silence, pulling Keith out of his mind and causing him to smile into his skin.  
Even though it was early, and they would both be exhausted when they got up in the morning, this talk was worth it.  
Keith knew that for a fact when, around 4 or so, he heard Shiro’s quiet snoring above him. Sighing happily by this outcome, Keith placed a kiss upon his lips, muttering an ‘I love you’ under his breath before he too drifted into dreamland.  
This time, when Shiro slept, he didn’t worry. He didn’t stress. Instead, his thoughts were replaced entirely by Keith; from his smile to his laugh and every single part of him that he’d managed to experience.  
After all, dreams were much better than nightmares.


End file.
